Gravity Falls (TV series)
Gravity Falls is an animated Disney Channel Original Series created by Alex Hirsch. The first episode aired as a preview on June 15, 2012 and the series officially premiered on June 29, 2012. Plot The twins Dipper and Mabel Pines are in for an unexpected adventure when they spend the summer with their great uncle in the mysterious town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, in the Disney Channel animated comedy "Gravity Falls." Upon their arrival, Dipper and Mabel's huckster great uncle, also known as Grunkle Stan, enlists the siblings' help in running The Mystery Shack, a tourist trap he owns that overcharges unsuspecting customers. Although Dipper and Mabel quickly discover The Mystery Shack itself is a hoax, they sense there is something strange about their new town and together they begin to unlock the secrets of Gravity Falls. Thrust into their new summer home, the fish-out-of-water twins try to adapt to their weird surroundings, especially Grunkle Stan, whose insatiable appetite for money drives him to spin every opportunity into a financial advantage. While Dipper grumbles about the prospect of the same boring routine of working at Grunkle Stan's hokey shop, his extremely optimistic sister seizes the chance to seek out an epic summer romance. However, summer becomes much more interesting for the siblings after Dipper inadvertently uncovers a cryptic journal that offers insight into the strange and wondrous mysteries of Gravity Falls. Before long, Dipper begins noticing the town's idiosyncrasies, and with the book in tow and his enthusiastic desire to vanquish evil, he sets out to investigate the town's secrets. Trapped together in the small isolated town, the siblings quickly realize they need each other to battle the imminent mysteries lurking in Gravity Falls. Meanwhile, when he isn't busy trying to make a quick buck from his unsuspecting customers, Grunkle Stan guards his own secret that might hold the key to unlocking the mystery of Gravity Falls. Voice cast Main cast *Jason Ritter as Dipper Pines *Kristen Schaal as Mabel Pines *Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan and Soos *Linda Cardellini as Wendy Recurring cast *Will Forte as Tyler the Cute Biker *Stephen Root as Bud *Alex Hirsch as Old Man McGucket *Gregg Turkington as Toby Determined *Jackie Buscarino as Pacifica Northwest *Kevin Michael Richardson as Sheriff Blubs *Keith Ferguson as Deputy Durland *Thurop Van Orman as 'Lil Gideon *John DiMaggio as Manly Dan *Jennifer Coolidge as Lazy Susan *TJ Miller as Robbie *Dee Bradley Baker as Waddles Guest stars *Coolio as Wax Coolio *Larry King as Wax Larry *John Oliver as Wax Sherlock Holmes Trivia *Unlike recent Disney Channel cartoons, such as Phineas and Ferb and Fish Hooks, Gravity Falls does not have two episodes in one 30 minute time slot, but uses the entire 30 minute time slot for one episode. **Additionally, rather than starting with an opening theme, Gravity Falls starts with an opening scene and then has the opening theme song, similar to other Disney Channel live action shows and older Disney Channel cartoons. *Dipper and Mabel are based on the show's creator, Alex Hirsch, and his twin sister, Ariel Hirsch. *The first episode was available as a free HD/SD download off the US iTunes Store for a limited time. *Gravity Falls was mentioned on MAD, a series from Cartoon Network. *Gravity Falls is animated in Korea. Production The series, created, directed and executive-produced by 2007 California Institute of the Arts (CalArts) graduate Alex Hirsch (Fish Hooks, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack), is a production of Disney Television Animation. Set in the Pacific Northwest woods, the animated series features supernatural elements of adventure and mystery, inspired by the real-life summer trips shared by Hirsch and his twin sister while visiting relatives as kids. "Mabel is going to be one of the breakout characters of the show. I really owe it to my sister and her many quirks. When we were growing up, my sister was obsessed with the boy band ’N Sync. She even broke her toe jumping up and down during one of their concerts. So, we did a show about a boy band, and of course, I had to get Lance Bass to do the voice of the singer. I had my sister fly down to meet him. She also always wanted to have a pet pig when we were kids, so I gave Mabel a pet pig on the show and she can live vicariously through her. She owes me big!" The town of Gravity Falls was inspired by various towns and national parks Alex Hirsch in which has spent time, particularly Boring, Oregon. As Hirsch has commented, "We passed a sign for Boring, Oregon. We never went there, but I was positively enchanted with the idea that there was a town called Boring, Gravity Falls is partially from what I imagine Boring might be like. Or maybe the opposite of Boring, Oregon, would be Gravity Falls." [Source] Production Artwork References in Other Media *Gravity Falls was mentioned on MAD, a series from Cartoon Network. *In "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" comic Issue #5, a pony named "Maybelle" appears in Rarity's nightmares. Alex Hirsch joked about suing Lauren Faust (an old friend) on twitter.https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/315691341579440129 Gfm.png|MAD Mlp_issue_5_Maybelle.jpg|My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Awards and Nominations See also *Gravity Falls: International Versions References Category:Gravity Falls